I'm Sorry
by StrahmFan
Summary: Did Blaine leave it too late to come out with his feelings for Rachel?    Rated M for strong coarse language.


**Very sad fic I thought of after watching this video on youtube. So enjoy.**

Three slushy's in a row. In one day, I only had one change of clothes. I had to resolve to wearing clothes from the Lost and Found. Yippee. Dumped by Finn. Rejected by Blaine. Yes, Blaine. I was such a loser. Why would Blaine want me when he had Kurt. Kurt was liked by everyone. Especially since Santana and him had become best-friends after she came out, I just got rejected. I sat Mid-Summer heat out in the bleachers watching the Cheerio's doing their routine. That's what I wanted. Just to belong. One blonde haired cheerleader turned to wave cheerfully, Brittany. Santana pulled her hand down and turned her back to practice. Quinn walked up the bleachers and sat next to me and watched ruefully at the Cheerio's, having not rejoined the club at the start of our senior year. Even after she returned to old Quinn.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked, still staring down at the grass.

"Everybody hates me." I said.

"Everybody does NOT hate you. I don't hate you. Well sometimes I do. And maybe Santana hates you. But not everyone."

"Gee, thanks Quinn." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry. That's not very helpful. But that can't be why your so sad."

"Finn dumped me. Blaine rejected me."

"Blaine?"

"Don't worry."

"D you ever look back at your life Quinn? Realise where it went wrong? I do. Everyday. And you know when it went wrong?" Quinn shook her head.

"It was when I decided I wanted someone to love me."

"Don't let this ruin your life Rachel. I did. Look where it got me."

"Don't worry. I'm going to do something about it."

**Quinn POV**

"What?" I asked.

"Bye Quinn." She said and wandered off down the bleachers.

"Rachel!" I called, she didn't give me any recognition.

"Fuck." I hissed under my breath and stood up quickly and jogged down the bleachers and across the football field to the Cheerio's. I panted halfway across. Damn smokes. When I reached I was lucky enough to see they were on a break and Coach was making changes on her clipboard. I tiptoed over to Brittany and Santana.

"Quick." I ushered them over.

"What is it?" Santana snapped.

"It's Rachel. I think she's going to kill herself."

"And I care why? If she kills herself, she'll just be doing the world a favour." Santana shrugged.

"No! Not my little midget." Brittany cried. "We have to stop her."

"Exactly. Come on." I grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her with me up to the school.

"Whoa. Where the hell are you going?" Santana asked. "You can't leave Cheerio's practice."

"We need to save Rachel." Brittany said with finality.

"Exactly. Santana. You need to learn that this school isn't about labels. You wanna leave this school knowing that you were responsible for someone's death?" I asked. Santana stopped.

"I guess not." Santana shrugged and quickly catched up with Brittany and I all three of us ran up to Miss Pillsbury's office. She was sitting at her desk neatening her pamphlets. I slammed open her door.

"Rachel's going to kill herself." I puffed. Miss Pillsbury shot up from her chair and walked over to us.

"Are you sure girls?" She asked.

"I'm sure. We were talking about mistakes and she got up and said she was going to fix it. She's going to kill herself!" I cried.

"Guys! I just got a text from Rachel." Finn said jogging up. "Whoa. What are you three doing here?"

"What did the text say?" Brittany asked.

"I'm sorry." Finn stated. My eyes widened and I turned to Miss Pillsbury who was already running back to her desk and grabbing her purse.

"What did the text say?" Brittany repeated.

"I'm sorry." Finn repeated.

"WHAT DID THE TEXT SAY!" She shouted.

"No, Britt. The text says I'm sorry." Santana explained.

"Oh OK." Brittany looked at Finn. "Why didn't you just say that the first time?"

"Come on guys." Miss Pillsbury looked at us before running down the hall towards Mr Schue's office.

"Why are we going to Mr Schue's office?" Santana asked Miss Pillsbury.

"Because." Miss Pillsbury stated.

"Rachel's Dads are away guys. You don't reckon?" Finn asked.

"That's why we're freaking out Finn. Seriously. You can be such a dumb-ass sometimes." I snapped. Miss Pillsbury skidded to a halt at Mr Schue's office and gave one loud knock before shoving the door open. Mr Schue was typing away at his computer and jumped a mile at the sight of the four of us.

**Mr Schue POV**

"Guys what are doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Rachel. We thinks she's going to-" Quinn huffed but I cut her off.

"She wouldn't." I said.

"She is. Mr Schue, hurry." Finn said.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded.

"Alright." I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket and walked quickly from my office.

**Rachel POV**

I didn't bother locking the front door. Who cares. I felt the tears leaking from my eyes and I ran up to my bathroom and locked the door behind me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"If they all hate me, then I guess I'm doing them a favor." I said. I filled up the bathtub and looked through my medicine cabinet for the razors. I pulled them out from behind my Vitamin C tablets. I turned off the tap and stared at my wrist. My phone rang obnoxiously. Don't_ Stop Believin. _I grabbed my phone and without a single glance, threw it into the water.

**Santana POV**

I threw my phone in frustration.

"She's not answering her fucking phone." I growled.

"Language." Mr Schue warned.

"Why Santana I didn't think you cared." Quinn asked.

"Shut up Fabray." I hissed

"Is now really the time?" Finn asked.

"How much further?" Quinn asked.

"Not much longer. We're a couple blocks away."

"Can't you go faster?" Brittany asked. "It's easy just press down on the left peddle. No the right...Left? I can't remember."

"I can't." Mr Schue said.

"Sir. To hell with rules. My ex-girlfriend could be dying."

"It's against the law." Mr Schue looked anxiously in the rear-view mirror.

"Sir. There are four people in a three seat spot. Who cares?" Quinn asked.

"Will. Just go." Miss Pillsbury said.

"Fine." Mr Schue pressed down on the gas and we lurched forward racing around the next block and screeching to a halt in front of Rachel's house. I opened the door and Quinn all but shoved everyone out.

"Go!" She screamed. Will ran forward and opened the front door with ease.

"It's unlocked." He said.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed as she stepped into the house.

"Rach!" Finn shouted.

"Rachel!" Brittany cried.

"MIDGET!" I exploded.

"Nice Santana." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Shut up Fabray. I don't see you exactly busting your ass. Me and Britt could be kicked off the Cheerio's, doesn't bother you."

"Coach Sylvester nearly killed Brittany. She has been assaulting everyone in Glee club. I'm doing you a fucking favor!" Quinn shrieked.

"Everyone shut up!" Finn cried.

"Don't tell me what to do, Finnocense." I snapped.

"No. Guys, listen to him. Do you hear that?" Mr Schue said. Everyone fell silent. There wasn't even the sound of a breath. Then we heard it. The slosh of water.

"It's coming from upstairs." Miss Pillsbury said. Finn was the first to run for the stairs. Then Brittany, Quinn, Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury. I slowly followed behind.

**Quinn POV**

Mr Schue followed the sound until we reached a door leading off Rachel's bedroom. He turned the door-knob but it clicked and didn't budge.

"Crap. The door's locked." Mr Schue jiggled the handle a bit more and I broke.

"Open the fucking door Mr Schue!" I cried. "Slam it the fuck open. HURRY!" Mr Schue turned and barged his shoulder into the doorway. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Again, this time the door split from it's frame and slammed open. Brittany let out an ear-splitting scream from beside me. Mr Schue walked in and I followed suit.

"Jesus christ!" I shrieked. I stepped out of the way of the blood that was dripped along the floor in a line toward the bath tub. Blood dripped down the side of the bath tub. The closer I got the the bath I could see the red reflecting off the tiles.

"Call 911." MR Schue called.

"Got it." Finn said. Mr Schue pulled off his cardigan and handed it to me. I took it silently and watched as he pulled Rachel out of the water. He took her out to the carpet and lay her down.

"Hand me the cardigan, Quinn." He held his hand out and handed it to him. Rachel was motionless except for the random short breaths. Brittany ran her fingers through Rachel's wet hair. I pulled off my yellow shrug and put it under Rachel's head.

"Stay with us Rachel. Come on." Mr Schue said. There was a knock at the door.

"That'll be the paramedics. I'll get it." Santana stood up and walked to the door. I heard her speaking to them quickly and I watched as they came up and put her in the stretcher and took her away. Brittany pulled me to my feet.

"We're going to the hospital Quinn. To make sure she's going to be OK. She'll be OK." She reassured me. I nodded and the pair of us followed the others down to the car.

(time warp)

"Is she OK?" Was the first words Kurt said as he walked into Rachel's private room. Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Tina, Mr Schue and I were already scattered through the room. We called everyone and Miss Pillsbury had just left to try and get in contact with her family.

"We don't know. Her heart rate has been up and down. She's stable at the moment." Finn said and wiped away a tear that had fallen. Blaine ran through the door followed closely by Puck, Carole, Mike and Shelby.

"Oh.." Carole said before walking over to Finn who broke down and cried into her shoulder.

"Rachel. No..." Shelby said.

"Why would she?" Puck asked, walking to her bed. There was a sniffle as Mercedes finally let go, tears rolling down her cheeks. The heart monitor speeded up a bit and everyone looked up hopefully. But before we had to to react the monitor slowed down a rapid amount before flat-lining completely. Kurt took in a deep ragged breath and tried to speak but no words would come out, only sobs.

"Is she...Does this mean?" Blaine asked.

"She's gone." I said. "Nothing can change that." I felt the tears overfilling from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

"She can't be." Blaine said.

"What do we do now?" Santana asked, silent tears streaming down her face.

"A glee funeral." Tina said.


End file.
